


Don't Blame Me

by Milarca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, dubcon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Rick gets a not entirely unwelcome surprise during a pickup.





	Don't Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> first of all please read the warnings~ secondly this was inspired by a gorgeous piece of art that you can find here: [x](http://you-answer-to-me.tumblr.com/post/169431217750) and the music that was also an inspiration is here: [x](https://open.spotify.com/track/0OnfGJsCc1m9utfUYqid6O) & [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1J3dWoCSiU) also many thanks to [neganstonguething](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist) who was so lovely and beta'd this for me <3

Rick’s got a clipboard in hand and his warm sheepskin jacket on to ward off the autumn chill. He’s in the storeroom, doing some last minute checks to make sure their supplies list is accurate and they have enough for everyone for the next few weeks, as well as for Negan’s pickup. He’d like for there to be more seeing as the winter months are fast approaching, but they’re doing the best they can... under the circumstances. 

He heard honks a few minutes ago from the gates over the rain pouring down just outside the garage, but he trusts Rosita to let the Saviors in. He should go himself but he's trying to hurry and this needs to get done. 

He’s so distracted and the rain is so loud that he doesn’t notice the sound of boots behind him. It’s a split second too late when he smells heavy, damp leather and the distinctive hair product that Negan wears, and then one strong, wet arm wraps around his waist and another pins him over the chest, holding him tight. 

_“Negan—!”_ Rick cries, heart pounding hard between his ribs. Negan's breathing heavily through a wide, ferocious grin and they’re tightly flush - so Rick is all too uncomfortably aware of the greeting he’s receiving. He only stops himself from fighting back because he knows what would happen if he didn’t: Negan would beat the shit out of him, and then possibly someone else, too. 

“Hey, baby,” Negan says around his grin, and before Rick knows what’s happening Negan’s left hand has gone up to his jaw and pushed his head so they’re looking at each other, and then the man’s lips are on his in a crushing kiss. Rick lets out a tiny whimper in shock and stays frozen in Negan’s arms as the man takes what he wants. 

Somehow the clipboard ends up on the ground and Rick knows his face is bright red. He _burns_ thinking about anyone else finding them here like this. 

It seems like five minutes before Negan’s lips leave his, but Rick only gets a second to breathe before the man is kissing him again; wet, wanting lips on his over and over again until he seems satisfied. But he never really is, is he? 

Rick realizes Negan’s right hand is moving under his shirt and he squirms, pulling away. Negan growls and digs his nails in - “Shhh, shh, baby, don’t be like that…” - and Rick cries out helplessly, stilling again. His skin stings and he knows Negan broke it with his nails. He’d be surprised if it wasn’t bleeding. 

“There, just relax,” Negan coos, hand moving up to his nipple and pinching hard. Rick jerks and bites back a yelp. He’s getting hard now and his head is getting fuzzy. He hopes nobody’s around. He’ll _kill_ Negan if anyone walks in. The door to the house is wide open and so is the garage. He’s glad Carl and a few others elected to go on a hunting trip today. But who knows when the rest of Negan's men'll show up. Rick's breathing picks up thinking about any of them walking in.

His snarl dissolves into a whimper as Negan wastes no time in undoing his belt and reaching into his briefs. He grips him and swirls his hand over the head where Rick’s begun to drip precome and Rick stares ahead desperately as he tries to stay calm. The release is enough so Negan can give him a few strokes without it hurting much, but it's still a shock. Rick’s hands have found Negan's hips which he grips desperately - ready to shove him off or scratch at him if he goes too far. Not that Rick really knows how far is _too far_. Especially in a situation where he's at a serious disadvantage already.

Negan’s backed them up into the other shelves and Rick pushes against him, breathing heavily. His shirt is already soaked with sweat and he can’t help but buck into Negan’s hand as the man almost stonily massages his balls and caresses his perineum, moving one finger up to his entrance. Rick jolts and bucks but Negan holds him tighter across his chest. 

He pushes one finger inside for a burn that has Rick biting his lip, but then he has his hand on Rick’s cock again and he’s pumping and swirling his thumb on the head almost painfully. Rick shivers and bucks into his hand, hating himself but enjoying it too much to care.

The pleasure builds sweetly and Rick drops his head back onto Negan’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. For a few long moments his entire focus is on Negan’s fingers and the delicious feeling of building towards climax, and then his vision goes white and he comes wetly into the man’s hand. Rick whines softly and grips Negan’s torso as he bucks mechanically into the other man and rides the wave of pleasure, uncaring what he looks like. 

He comes back down with heavy breathing and weak knees. Negan still hasn’t let him go but his hand is out of his pants - and then it's in his face.

“Get this off me, would you?” Negan says, and Rick stares at Negan’s hand covered in his own release for a second, still warm and dizzy from orgasm. He looks around and is about to grab the rag on one of the shelves when Negan laughs.

“Rick...” he says, grinning, and Rick stops reaching for it. He looks at Negan tiredly, waiting for an explanation. Maybe Negan wants him to take off his shirt and clean it with that.

“Come on... you know what I want...” Negan says low, like Rick is an idiot for thinking anything different. He licks his lips.

Rick pales.

“Be a good boy, now, come on,” Negan says, still grinning.

Rick stares at him, disgusted. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised though. He shakes his head, exhausted and hoping Negan is joking, but it's the wrong response.

Negan puts his hand right in Rick’s face, all amusement gone.

“Clean it off _now_ ,” he says, and Rick swallows, and nods, and then does as Negan asks. The white ejaculate is thick, salty, and already beginning to get flaky, and Rick feels lightheaded as he licks it off of Negan’s calloused skin; swallows it without thinking too much. He can’t really see Negan’s face from where he is behind him but he can see enough. And he hates the way he’s suddenly looking at him - in a hungry way like Rick debasing himself and submitting to this treatment - submitting to _him_ \- is the best thing he’s seen all week.

Negan makes him clean it all off, tutting when Rick tries to stop and hasn’t finished to Negan’s satisfaction yet, and Rick tastes the dirt and sweat from the man’s hand as he does so. When he’s done, feeling a little sick and acutely disgusted with himself (he’s sure there are dirt fragments in his teeth from whatever the hell Negan was touching before this), Negan smiles and lets him go, moving out from behind him.

Rick has to grip the steel shelving with shaky hands to keep from collapsing, and he jerks as Negan pats his cheek. 

Then the man is pulling him in for another kiss, and Rick’s too dazed to resist. Negan uses his tongue wantonly - probably getting the aftertaste of Rick’s own come from his mouth and hopefully the dirt too - but is then surprisingly tender, his lips soft and his hands combing through Rick’s damp, curly hair. 

“Gorgeous,” Negan says low, and Rick blinks, still dizzy. 

Negan grabs Lucille from where he’d put her on a shelf - Rick hadn’t even noticed the bat - swings her over his shoulder, and then picks up the clipboard from the floor and brushes it off. He looks it over coolly, like he hadn’t just brought someone forcefully to orgasm a minute before. 

“Looks good,” he says, and Rick swallows hard, not trusting himself to say anything. Negan tosses the clipboard into a shelf and looks over at him with a grin, tongue just peeking out. 

“Ya did good, Rick. Now.” He comes closer again and Rick straightens, red eyes as cold as he can make them and mouth set. Negan leans in close. “What do you say?” 

Rick nearly snarls. He clenches his jaw and glares. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he spits, just wanting to get it over with, and he can’t help the look he’s giving Negan, the fire in his eyes. It dies after a few seconds as he realizes what he’s doing - and the way Negan’s expression cools when he sees it too - and he drops his head down submissively. What would be the point in pissing Negan off after giving him something he wants? The whole _point_ of giving in is so that Negan spares him and everybody else the pain and suffering that could happen if he didn’t. If he just blows it right after giving the man what he wanted, then it's all for nothing. 

His subservience, even caught a second or two late, seems to satisfy Negan, and the man chuckles and turns back to the shelves. 

“The boys’ll be around in a minute to pick up all this shit,” he says, motioning to their hard-won cans of food and essentials. He gives Rick a last full-body once over, grinning wolfishly to himself before strolling out of the garage and into the rain, whistling as he goes. 

Rick takes a deep shaky breath as soon as he’s gone and quickly zips up his pants, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye, feeling a headache coming on. He wipes his face and exhales. 

Christ. How the hell have things ended up like this? He stares out into the rain and tries not to focus on how rattled and unsettled he feels. It’s not like he can do anything to stop Negan the next time he comes so he might as well just try and push it from his mind. 

It’s some minutes later that he realizes he’s staring blankly at the fence behind the garage, jaw clenched, and cheeks wet. 

He wipes at his face quickly, sniffling once, and gets back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my walking dead blog [you-answer-to-me](http://you-answer-to-me.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
